


Gen Drabbles

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: A collection of gen OP drabbles, mostly focused around the Strawhat crew. Nakamaship.Contains numbers 12: Insanity, 39: Dreams and 79: Starvation of the 100 themes challenge.





	1. The King

**Author's Note:**

> The King
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Nakamaship, fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece ;_; Isn’t that just cruel?
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Prompted by lordofthepies, beta'd by Acyd.

On the Going Merry, there was only one king.  
  
And they all knew it. Every last one of them. From the first crew member to arrive to the last, no one ever disputed that Luffy was the king of them all. Strangely, One Piece didn’t have anything to do with it, nor the dream of being the pirate king. It was just that Luffy was Luffy, and he had been the one to bring them all together. As their captain he now ruled over them every day, though it was undeniable that Nami made most of the important decisions.  
  
However, they always did what Luffy wanted, no matter what it was. If he wanted to go to Sky Island, they went to Sky Island. If he wanted food, there was going to be food. But it wasn’t anything to do with him being their captain, either. That was just the way it was.  
  
One by one, he had charmed them all, and built this strange crew full of weird and wonderful people. And they all loved him for it. In return, he loved them too, and it was almost like they were family. And in a weird way, they were.


	2. A Good Start Comes From Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Good Start Comes From Chaos
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: None. Totally G-rated. Spoilers up to episode 50 or so.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and make no profit from this writing.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the prompt over at onepiece_300: beginnings.

When Zoro had met Luffy that first time at the Marine base, he had no idea what a beginning it was going to be. He had no clue that in a few months time, he would be part of a crew of five and over the Grand Line. He didn’t know he was going to love every day of it either.  
  
The same could have been said for Nami. Forcing herself to travel alone for the sake of her village, she could never have guessed that after a few clashes, she would be free of Arlong’s terrible reign. Working with pirates was an idea she had loathed from the start, so how could she ever become one? But, to her surprise, she had.  
  
Usopp had been so blind to the future that he had always thought he would trick his own village. As far as he knew, the Usopp pirates were always going to be around, causing mischief and mayhem. He figured he would visit Kaya every day for the rest of his life, no matter what would happen. But when Luffy had come along, and Kurahadol had been proved evil, it had all changed.  
  
Sanji never once thought of leaving Zeff’s side. The old man had rescued him and nearly died too, and it was a debt Sanji was willing to pay til the day Zeff died. Every time he had done something wrong, he cursed and pushed himself harder, until the day the Strawhat crew had appeared on his doorstep. Unable to watch anyone starve, he had fed Gin, and despite the consequences, no one had blamed him. But Luffy had set his sights on the cook, and that was that.  
  
As for Luffy, he had left his home with just a dream, and had never looked back.


	3. Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riot
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: None. The strawhats being themselves doesn’t really count!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of the characters, etc. You know the drill.
> 
> Rating: G

No matter where they went, the cook and the swordsman always seemed to cause a riot. Of course, that entirely depended upon whether their kind captain had been the one to do the honours first or not. On every island, the crew seemed to end up in some freaky shit or stupid situation, and it was almost always one of those three who’d been in the way to set it up.  
  
Oftentimes, it was frustrating, but the longer one stayed aboard the ship the easier it became, the riots seeming like perfectly everyday occurrences.  
  
And least it made life interesting.


	4. Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rod
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Attempted humour, gen, nothing else.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, yeah, we know.
> 
> Rating: G

Gripping the rod in his warm palms, Luffy looked out over the vast expanse of the sea, wondering how long it would take to catch a fish for dinner today. By his side sat Usopp, who was clutching a similar pole, looking strangely calm and confident for once. They had apparently now gotten to a part of the Grand Line where the fish were a relatively normal size, and this had made the sharpshooter strangely complacent.  
  
“Hey Luffy, bet I catch a bigger fish!” The long-nosed teenager challenged, giving him one of those smirks that he rarely spied but greatly enjoyed. Eager, he accepted the challenge and they sat there, trash-talking through whose fish would be the biggest and why, the swordsman growling at them for disturbing his nap before skulking off elsewhere.  
  
Nami was sat in her usual bedroom working on maps, and with their new cook preparing a meal, they found themselves alone, the atmosphere feeling awkward. Ignoring it, they continued to get more and more excited, the captain almost falling into the sea by looking too far forward.  
  
Hours later, night hit, and neither had caught any fish at all.  
  
Probably because they’d eaten the bait already.


	5. Camouflage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camouflage
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Attempt at humour, gen.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, happy?
> 
> Rating: G

Whenever they went to a park or jungle, they always seemed to lose sight of Zoro.  
  
And not because of his poor directional skills, either.  
  
Whenever Zoro fell asleep with his back to a rock, they couldn’t find him. Even if his hair poked out above the rock it melded with the surroundings like some form of camouflage, and it made things a hundred times harder for them. Anyone else would have been easy to spot; their bright hair or distinctive features making them stand out against all types of terrain. But not Zoro. He just had to be awkward.


	6. Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haircut
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Attempted humour, sacrilege.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, thanks~
> 
> Rating: G

For the past few days, Zoro had been forbidden to enter the galley. His food had been put out beside the door and left to go cold whilst the cook allowed everyone else to eat hot food in the warm room. Despite the fact that it was a winter island they were nearing and the girls had been pestering the blond about it, the swordsman was left out to freeze without even a shred of remorse being shown.  
  
During their last battle, Zoro had given Sanji an…accidental haircut. It wasn’t a huge deal! Hell, the green haired man had even go so far as to say that the guy looked  _better_  with the other half of his face showing, but Sanji had just kicked him in the head constantly and pushed him out the door as soon as possible. He hadn’t even seen the cook since the incident, Sanji having holed himself up in the galley moodily.  
  
Normally Zoro wouldn’t have been so bothered, but the cold was particularly biting this time. Even when he got to the food before it had started to cool, it was cold halfway through the meal, and that was pretty unbearable to him. Meat should not be that cold with vegetables and rice, and eating it that way was just plain weird.  
  
It was strange behaviour for Sanji, as the cook never usually sacrificed food to get his point across, but Zoro supposed that there were things more important to him after all. The sad thing was that he hadn’t even gotten to properly see that side of the other man’s face, Sanji’s hand having flipped up quickly to protect it.  
  
And if he’d had a glimpse, then this treatment might have been worth it. But unfortunately he hadn’t, and it wasn’t. Blasted cook.


	7. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Nakamaship, otherwise none.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing them for now, thanks.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Number 39 of the 100 themes challenge.

It was common knowledge that everyone on the Thousand Sunny had a dream. From simple-sounding things like being a proud warrior of the sea, to the difficult dream of being the king of pirates, there was not one person that did not have an aspiration. Though they were together as a crew, they all had their own separate paths to follow in life, yet they thought of no better way to do it than together. What was the point of being the greatest swordsman or finding a legendary sea if there was no one to share your success with?  
  
Alone they were strong. Together they were stronger. In fact, when they were together, they were pretty much unstoppable. Though they weren’t a large crew – there were pirate crews that spanned thousands of members, after all – they were certainly powerful. And even though they didn’t always all get on well, they had great love for one another, prepared to barge in to each other’s rescue whenever the time arose.  
  
To be honest, there were many things that weren’t perfect with their team. They weren’t exactly a group of the smartest beings around, and they rarely followed logic at the best of times, plus at least half of them were far too reckless for their own good, but that was what kept them close. All they needed were each other, and with just that they could accomplish their dreams easily.  
  
Because they  _were_  going to push ahead. They  _were_  going to get their dreams. Every single last one of them. Luffy would make sure of that, as certainly as they would make sure he realised his. All they had to do in the meantime was stay together and stay alive. And that wasn’t so hard. Not for them.  
  
Not for the Strawhats.


	8. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insanity
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Nothing. Just gen stuff, not even a pairing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I have no fucking chance to ever own it either.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Some Zoro-love, cause I fangirl over Sanji too much and love Zoro too <3 Number 12 of the 100 themes challenge.

In battle, Zoro threw himself into every fight in what seemed like a moment of insanity. It didn’t matter what happened to his body as long as he could fight, and protect those around him, and it really showed when the battles were over. It was painfully obvious as well, as there was barely a serious battle that he came out of unharmed.  
  
Scars began to litter themselves over his body like fine battle medals, and there was no doubt he wore them with pride as he walked over the deck shirtless. More often than not, Zoro would be training out on deck, showing his strength and scars to whomever wandered past, with a satisfied smirk or a look of concentration so intense it drew the viewer in.  
  
No matter who told him off for his reckless behaviour, he continued to fling all of himself into training and growing stronger as if he were aiming to die in the process. In a way, it was terrifying, both for his nakama and his enemies to see him so uncaring of his health. His opponents would never stand a chance as long as he was still alive, driven on by his will and desire alone to defeat them. If he could still breathe, he would go after them until the last breath left his body.  
  
It seemed that the only thing ever on the swordsman’s mind was fighting, and his nakama found themselves constantly worried by it, though they tried not to let it show. They wanted him to find a new hobby, but knew the chances of that happening were slim. It would be like asking Nami not to care about money, or Sanji about flirting with girls. Absolutely impossible.  
  
Zoro ate, drank and slept fighting. At least, that was what they assumed, with his ever-ready battle stances no matter where they went. One hand would always be ready to draw a sword at a second’s notice, the swordsman always glancing around for signs of danger even in the calmest of situations. Zoro rarely allowed himself to relax fully, and whilst it was quite useful and had saved them a fair few times, it was still a worry for them.  
  
If they tried to take it from him, they didn’t know what would happen. Zoro had little to do otherwise as it was.  
  
Maybe it was too late to cure anyway.


	9. Starvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starvation
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past cannibalism, otherwise nothing. Spoilers for Sanji’s past.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece at all.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For 79: Starvation of the 100 themes challenge.

If anyone knew about a thing about starvation, it was Sanji.  
  
Those months on that island as he had slowly starved to death and tried to get the attention of ships were burnt into his memory so deeply he felt as if they would never leave. Five years later and he was still plagued by dreams of the hellish place; the vivid image of Zeff’s bones lying near the old man chilling him every time it came to mind. The way Zeff’s skin seemed to be stretched over just his bones. The way his own ribs had stuck out whenever he’d dared to look at them. The horror in knowing he couldn’t just escape. Even awake, the images wouldn’t leave him alone, and more often than not, he had to force himself to think of something else.  
  
That’s why, when Luffy would shout things like ‘I’m staving’, the cook wanted to put his foot through his captain’s face. Even though he knew Luffy was unaware of his past, it still hurt to hear the idiot calling that out so carelessly whenever he was hungry, as it made him go to the galley as quickly as possible. He prepared the food in silence and brought it to him as fast as he could, yet Luffy never seemed to be full. Feeding him was like an endless task, and Sanji had the feeling he would be doing it for the rest of his life.  
  
But that was alright. He’d make sure Luffy never starved, no matter what. And that went for the rest of his nakama too; no matter who they were, he wouldn’t stand for them to suffer through a thing like that. Not even the swordsman, though he sometimes couldn’t stand him.  
  
Not as long as he was their cook.


	10. Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Vivi-centric, otherwise nothing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the onepiece_300 prompt this week, though it barely qualifies.

Vivi was a smart girl. And as such, she understood why Arabasta could not openly show support for her nakama, even though they had rescued them all. And that hurt, because she wanted so much to just do  _something_  for them to help them on their journey.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to send them messages and have the country celebrate and support them in every little thing. Even when they declared war on the world government, she wanted to do the same; offer them everything she had at her disposal. Yet she knew she couldn’t.  
  
Her country was recovering far too slowly to be of much use, and she had a feeling that it would not be wise to risk the lives she had worked so hard to save. Perhaps there would be a time in the future when she could come to their aid, like they had done for her, but now was not it. Besides, she was well-aware they could take care of themselves, though that didn’t stop her from worrying.  
  
But she could pray for them, every night. Even though she knew it wouldn’t help much; whether she prayed or not, they were bound to win.


End file.
